α-olefins, which serve, for example, as raw material for polyolefin, are important compounds widely used in industrial fields. Among them, 1-hexene is highly demanded, particularly as raw material for polyolefin, and a method for producing 1-hexene with high industrial efficiency in production cost, productivity, and the like has been desired. However, most of methods for producing an industrial polyolefin exhibit insufficient catalytic reactivity (for example, see Patent Literature 1 to 3 and Non-Patent Literature 1 and 2).
Under such circumstances, the present applicant has already reported a novel catalyst that shows high efficiency in α-polyolefin production (see Patent Literature 4).
In addition, in order to simplify a reaction process in production of α-olefin, there have been used catalysts prepared by supporting a transition metal compound on a solid carrier (for example, see Patent Literature 5 to 7).